POSSESSION
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: A veces las miradas valen más que mil palabras.Sus miradas decían lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir o hacer.Ambos jugaban a ese maravilloso juego llamado seducción.¿El premio? La posesión absoluta.Y ellos anhelaban ganarlo,cada vez mas.BxE.AH.


_**Disclaimer: **Los nombres pertenecen a S. Meyer. Los personajes de esta historia son míos y vuestros._

**POSSESSION**

"_Del mirar nace el desear."_Refranero Ideológico Español

Comenzaba a nevar y yo, con mis malditos tacones de aguja y mi falda de tubo, me iba a partir la crisma además de perder los dedos de mis extremidades por congelación, estaba segura. Eso me pasaba por no escuchar las noticias ni los avisos meteorológicos, pero desde hace un tiempo a esta parte la verdad es que lo que pasaba en el mundo me importaba una mierda.

Estaba en ese periodo de mi existencia en que sentía que mi vida discurría en la dirección supuestamente correcta, pero en sentido decreciente.

Tenía un trabajo que podría calificarse como bueno, que me proporcionaba un sistema de vida bastante confortable, me permitía vivir bien, no me entusiasmaba pero tampoco lo despreciaba.

En cuanto a mi vida sentimental ahora era tranquila por inexistente, hacía tiempo que mi matrimonio se había acabado con la misma pompa y circunstancia con la que empezó, es decir boda sonada y de cuento de hadas y divorcio sonado y de cuento de terror, lo de siempre. Tras esa experiencia y por experimentos posteriores, había llegado al conocimiento empírico de que los príncipes azules al final siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en sapos. Por lo menos en mi azarosa vida sentimental. Así que, me limitaba a "jugar a médicos y enfermeras" cuando estaba juguetona y sentía la necesidad, pero nada más.

Por lo que se refería a mis necesidades afectivas, tenía un exiguo círculo de amistades que incluían a un par de compañeros de trabajo, un antiguo y fiel compañero de universidad, un par de buenas amigas de mi juventud y mi adorado amigo Jake, mi tabernero—confidente—psicólogo—terapeuta favorito.

Él me conocía como la palma de su mano, no en vano llevábamos cuatro años intercambiando confidencias, compartiendo éxitos y fracasos, degustando sinsabores y alegrías, acompañándonos en el día a día e interactuando uno en la vida del otro de forma sencilla, sin estridencias, con empatía y cariño, enjugando nuestras lágrimas y ahogando nuestras miserias en alcohol y comprensión y dibujándonos mutuas sonrisas cuando los dioses se dignaban a prodigarnos sus favores. Pero nunca habíamos tenido sexo.

Nos profesábamos un grandísimo cariño pero jamás habíamos traspasado esa frontera, no nos necesitábamos de esa forma. Ambos reconocíamos que era tentador, nos gustábamos, habíamos tenido multitud de ocasiones cuando los dolores del corazón y del alma nos hacían serviles adoradores de las copas y la autocompasión, pero tal vez sería porque cuando nos conocimos ambos estábamos enamorados de otra persona y nunca dimos ese paso, y por el hecho incontestable de que él seguía enamorado de su chica aunque su relación de pareja era un tiovivo emocional. Tal vez ambos sabíamos que si un día cruzábamos esa puerta nuestra amistad saldría por la ventana, empujada por la traición y el remordimiento. Y eso, ni nos convenía ni lo queríamos.

Jake regentaba un precioso _pub "The Wolf´s Lair "_ que era mi reducto de paz durante la semana. En verano, tenía una fresca, acogedora y discreta terraza interior que hacía las delicias de mis días de estío y hastío. En invierno, encendía una bonita y romántica chimenea ante la cual podía pasar horas, simplemente deleitándome con la música que envolvía el ambiente y observando como las llamas poseían vorazmente los troncos de madera, como si fuera una metáfora de como el paso del tiempo, inexorable, iba consumiendo mi existencia. Así le había conocido y nos habíamos hecho amigos y, por qué no reconocerlo, tras infinitas horas de charla y empatía dependientes emocionales.

Y allí también, desde hacía dos meses, estaba él. Edward.

Él era lo único que actualmente me provocaba el ardiente deseo de correr en dirección contraria y creciente, y además si era cuesta abajo y sin frenos mejor.

Nunca habíamos cruzado una palabra, sólo miradas. Todo tipo de miradas, discretas, explícitas, escondidas, atrevidas, ardientes, indiferentes, sugestivas, despectivas, apasionadas, desinteresadas... Nuestras miradas decían lo que al parecer, y según Jake, ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a pronunciar o hacer. No creo que por timidez o vergüenza, ambos éramos adultos y obviamente no teníamos ya edad para ese tipo de complejos. Nos estábamos midiendo, observándonos mutuamente, alimentábamos día a día la curiosidad y la necesidad de un acercamiento, pero parecía un pulso sobre quien sería el primero en dar el paso, y si ese paso no sería en falso.

Jake asistía divertido y al mismo tiempo resignado a nuestra batalla privada de insinuaciones y elusiones.

Desde que un día él le había preguntado, con una mala disimulada curiosidad, si yo era su pareja, Jake tenía la absoluta certeza de su interés por mí, si a eso le añadíamos que yo reaccioné cuando me lo contó con un vergonzoso nerviosismo propio de una adolescente, eso confirmó su teoría de que ambos acabaríamos consumidos por la pasión, uno en brazos del otro. Él me alentaba continuamente a un acercamiento, decía que le caía muy bien Edward, que era un tipo arrebatador, muy interesante, inteligente, culto, seguro de sí mismo, gran conversador y pasional. Pero eso no me pillaba de sorpresa, Jake era un romántico empedernido y parecía mi alcahueta particular dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, con o sin ética, para que mi vida comenzara a ser... _más excitante_ —palabras textuales. No me cabía ninguna duda, de que durante los muchos momentos de charla entre ambos, él mismo le estaba pintando a Edward un cuadro detallado y exhaustivo de mis bondades.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo seriamos capaces de resistirnos a esa tensión sexual "tan palpable y evidente" entre ambos.

Aquélla noche cuando llegué al pub, milagrosamente entera, Jake me recibió con una de sus brillantes sonrisas de bienvenida. Me había llamado por teléfono hacía más de media hora preocupado por mi tardanza, habíamos quedado que me pasaría por allí y cenaría algo con él. Había tardado casi una hora en encontrar un taxi, mi abrigo y mi pelo estaban empapados por la nieve, mi cara y mi nariz coloradas por el frío, tenía tan helados los pies que casi no podía andar, tiritaba de forma alarmante, así que salió de la barra, me dio un beso en la coronilla y abrazándome me llevó hasta la chimenea, estábamos solos en el pub, no me extrañó en absoluto porque hacía una noche espantosa. Me quitó el abrigo y fue a buscar una toalla para que pudiera secarme el pelo, me envolví en mis propios brazos para sentir un poco de calor adicional y me descalcé, más que nada para comprobar si los dedos de mis pies seguían vivos.

En ese momento **The** **David Matthews Band** y su _Lying in the Hands of God_ comenzaron a sonar.

—No parece grave lo de tus dedos, de momento no habrá que amputar por congelación, ¿me permites?— dijo, mientras unas manos depositaban sobre mis hombros un cálido abrigo. Pegué un respingo por la sorpresa, pero estaba segura de a quién pertenecía esa voz, tan cálida como la prenda que me envolvía.

Un ramalazo vertiginoso recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo enroscándose en mi estomago.

Me di la vuelta para agradecerle su gesto y me encontré con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Me quedé sin habla, eso no era una cara sino una auténtica obra de arte, en la cercanía era aún mas guapo, si es que eso era posible, solo pude sonreírle agradecida y extasiada, tan extasiada que no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro, de su maravillosa boca, de sus increíbles ojos azules. Así que ante tal estado de arrobamiento por mi parte, él decidió dar el primer paso, agarró su abrigo por las solapas cruzándolo lo más posible sobre mi cuerpo al tiempo que me decía acercándose aún mas a mi _"no voy a permitir que cojas una pulmonía "_ y sin soltar las solapas del abrigo sobre mi pecho me giró con el hacia la chimenea, sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo, pegado a milímetros de mi cuerpo, _"siéntate en esa butaca"_ su aliento barrió mis labios y yo los separé instintivamente. Una seductora sonrisa curvo su sensual boca.

Me senté en la butaca y sin dejar de mirarme se fue agachando hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mí, en ese preciso instante dejé de respirar. Tomó con cuidado uno de mis pies entre sus manos _"¿puedo?"_ dijo con su suave voz, _"es solo para comprobar que estos preciosos dedos no se han congelado, no seria justo que algún hombre se viera privado en lo sucesivo del placer de acariciarlos"_. Comenzó a masajear mi pie, pero no dejaba de mirarme con intensidad. _"¿Te ha comido la lengua un gato?"_ me preguntó curvando su ceja. ¡Oh Dios! si me seguía mirando así me iba a fundir, ya no tenía frió alguno, un calor intenso y voraz subía desde mi vientre hasta mi cara.

En ese momento apareció Jake con la toalla, ¿dónde leches se había metido hasta ahora?

Una sonrisa comenzó a trazarse en su cara y yo le lancé una furibunda mirada de advertencia. Él se levantó de golpe y sin ningún tipo de sonrojo y con cierto grado de cinismo le dijo a Jake _"intentaba mantener caliente a nuestra amiga, no nos gustaría verla enferma ¿verdad?"_. Y Jake, encantado de la vida, le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _"por supuesto que no, ¿qué iba a ser de este sitio sin ella? ¿Y de nosotros?"_. Y ambos se volvieron a mirarme.

Genial, no sé por qué en vez de sentirme halagada me sentía como una auténtica gilipollas ¿desde cuando estos dos eran tan amigos?

Me levanté de golpe, me calcé, le devolví su abrigo y arrancando la toalla de manos de Jake les dije a ambos _"gracias por vuestro interés y ahora si no os importa voy a secarme el pelo"_ y salí disparada hacia el servicio.

Tenía que recobrar la calma de alguna forma, estaba asustada pero a la vez eufórica. Las preguntas giraban vertiginosamente en mi cabeza ¿dónde estaba él cuando entré? ¿Por qué no me dijo Jake nada? ¿Por qué de pronto ese acercamiento si en dos meses no habíamos cruzado una palabra, ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado? ¿Por qué se atrevía a tomarse esas confianzas? ¿Por qué había reaccionado yo así?

¡Mierda! preguntas, preguntas, preguntas... Deja de pensar, déjate llevar ... ¿no te gusta? Sí... ¿no llevas esperando esto desde que le viste por primera vez?... No, la primera vez no, bueno el tercer día sí... No existen los príncipes azules, no existen los príncipes azules... pero que estupidez, que no me voy a casar con él... entonces por qué soy tan cobarde si estoy deseando que me toque, si llevo imaginando algo como esto dos meses... quiero morir en sus brazos... quiero consumirme en su boca... entonces ¿qué ? No tengo nada que perder, un buen polvo y ya está, sin más, sí sin más... vamos saca a la mujer con mayúsculas que hay en ti, hazle tuyo...

Después de esta charla conmigo misma y con esa firme convicción, me arreglé el pelo y mi flequillo como pude, me vi guapa, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta dispuesta a comerme ese hombre.

Error, tras la puerta él me esperaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con su abrigo sobre los hombros, un cigarrillo en sus labios y las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, el que me estaba comiendo con la mirada era él. Casi se me para el corazón, otra vez. El maldito y vertiginoso ramalazo se me volvió a enroscar en el estómago ¿como podía ser y estar tan insoportablemente guapo?

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y, de nuevo, él dio el primer paso. Apagó su cigarrillo y me dijo _"lo siento, por favor, discúlpame si de alguna manera te he molestado u ofendido, yo solo... al verte tiritando, empapada, no he podido evitarlo, parecías tener tanto frío... Yo, de alguna manera, no sé por qué, necesitaba confortarte"_. Su inesperada confesión calentó de golpe mi corazón y generó una enorme sonrisa que cruzó mi cara y se llevó las dudas de mi mente. Me acerqué a él, agarré las solapas de su abrigo y poniéndome de puntillas le dije a escasos milímetros de su boca _"Gracias"_ y le di un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios. Por unos segundos vi el asombro en sus ojos, pero a continuación ese asombro se transformó en satisfacción para seguidamente dar paso a lo que yo, desesperadamente, siempre había querido despertar en él, deseo. Deseo con mayúsculas, cogió mis manos de la solapa de su abrigo y subiéndolas hasta su cuello las dejó allí, él bajó las suyas a mi cintura y apretándome contra él envolvió con su boca la mía, con un beso profundo, caliente, apasionado e interminable. Comencé a tiritar de nuevo, no de frío sino de deseo.

Sentir sus suaves y calientes labios sobre mí, su lengua dibujando la comisura de mis labios, acariciando el cielo de mi boca, danzando sensual y perezosamente con la mía, degustándonos tiernamente y exacerbando nuestra mutua pasión. En ese beso se concentraba la espera de dos meses, sentía que nos estábamos asfixiando pero ninguno era capaz de prescindir de la boca del otro, ni del cuerpo, ni de las ganas. Mis dedos cobraron vida sobre su cuello y entre su pelo, su piel caliente y sedosa era un auténtico afrodisíaco para mí, las hebras de su abundante cabello eran tan suaves que parecía como si mis manos estuvieran envueltas en una rica tela de terciopelo. Sentía ligeramente sobre mis yemas el difuso contorno de sus lunares, uno en el lado derecho de su cuello, dos casi juntos en el lado izquierdo, me moría por besarlos y recorrerlos con la punta de mi lengua, quería sentir el sabor de su piel, si sería comparable a su olor, porque él olía jodidamente bien, a sándalo, incienso y a tierra mojada en verano. Todo en él era tan intenso, su mirada, el color de sus ojos y labios, su embriagador olor, su sonrisa y... ¡Madre mía! su más que evidente erección contra mi vientre. Sus manos habían pasado de mi cintura a mis caderas, tenía sus dedos crispados en ellas como si quisiera atravesar mi falda y marcar sus huellas sobre mi piel en un acto de total posesión, como si quisiera incrustarme en él.

Un carraspeo cerca de nosotros fue lo único capaz de separarnos en ese momento. Jake estaba allí, nos miraba complacido pero percibí un punto de tristeza en su mirada, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el salón.

Procuramos recobrar la compostura lo mas rápidamente posible, alisando ropas, cabellos e intentando respirar de nuevo con regularidad. Nos sonreímos con complicidad como si fuéramos niños pillados en una falta. El cogió mi mano me dio un gentil beso en los nudillos y nos fuimos hacia la barra.

Jake nos dijo _"lo siento chicos pero tengo que cerrar, Leah me ha llamado porque no se encuentra bien, aunque solo son las diez no creo que vaya a venir mucha gente hoy, está nevando mucho y la calle esta desierta"_. Puse mi mano sobre la de Jake al ver su cara un tanto triste _"no te preocupes Jake, te entiendo perfectamente, ve con ella, tenemos muchos días para poder cenar juntos"_. Él me miró tiernamente y apretó mi mano, después miró a Edward. _"¿Podrías ayudarla a conseguir un taxi? aunque no vive lejos, según nieva, no creo que sea buena idea que vaya andando hasta allí, temo que podría enfermar y tú y yo no queremos eso para nuestra amiga ¿verdad?"_ Intentó bromear. Pero no le salió. _"No te preocupes Jake, yo me ocuparé de ella"_ dijo Edward. Entonces Jake nos sonrió a los dos _"no me cabe la menor duda"_ dijo, pero se quedó de pronto serio, dudando si decir o no lo que estaba pensando, le conocía muy bien.

—Si la haces daño a Isabella, te mato —soltó de golpe.

Edward le miró enarcando una ceja, aunque no parecieron sorprenderle mucho las palabras de Jake.

Le miró fijamente. —Sabes que no se lo voy a hacer, ella me importa y mucho, tú lo sabes bien, conoces de mi vida mucho más que ella, sabes lo que su mera presencia me hace sentir, tú has ayudado a avivar mi interés por ella día a día, a vencer mis temores, sabes la impresión que me causó casi desde el primer día que la vi, me has hablado tanto de ella que es como si la conociera de toda la vida, sé que la quieres y no deseas perderla, yo no te la voy quitar porque ella siempre seguirá siendo tu amiga, porque sois como una única alma en dos cuerpos, porque tenéis una conexión única y especial y yo jamás me interpondría , porque ella es una magnifica mujer a la que respeto y venero, tu posees su maravillosa amistad y su cariño incondicional, yo quiero ser el puto hombre más afortunado del planeta, ese que posea su corazón, y lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas, con o sin tu ayuda.

Me quedé atónita, por la actitud de Jake y por las palabras de Edward.

Jake me miró lleno de preocupación, las cartas estaban boca arriba y yo ni siquiera me había enterado de que se había iniciado una partida, y él temía haberme hecho daño. Le miré intentando tranquilizarle, yo conocía a Jake, sabía que en el fondo había sido el mas ferviente valedor de Edward, había insistido hasta la saciedad en empujarme hacia él, y ahora comprendía que lo había hecho en ambos sentidos. Pero en el fondo sabía que si Edward entraba en mi vida, las cosas podían cambiar. Edward era un ser intenso capaz de cambiar el magnetismo de los polos, debía hacerle saber que nunca dejaría de quererle, que nunca desaparecería de su vida, aunque él consiguiera poseer mi corazón.

Edward nos dejo solos, cogió su abrigo y me dijo— te espero fuera, creo que tenéis que hablar.

Jake salió de la barra, me cogió las manos y dijo —vete con él, ya hablaremos.

Me abracé a él y le dije — nunca me perderás, jamás, siempre serás mi Jake.— Me beso la punta de la nariz.

—Lo sé, anda ve con él o tendrás que hacer algo más que besarle para conseguir descongelarle. — me miró muy serio y me dijo —Es un buen tipo, dale una oportunidad, es casi tan bueno como yo para ti— y me guiñó un ojo.

Salí corriendo y allí estaba él, en su gloriosa belleza, envuelto en una bruma de copos de nieve, humo de un cigarrillo y expectación. Jugándome el tipo sobre mis tacones de aguja llegué hasta el corriendo, tiró el cigarrillo y extendió sus brazos para recogerme en un acogedor abrazo, escondí mi cara en su cuello y me estremecí cuando me dijo _"pasa esta noche conmigo"_. No lo dude ni un segundo, _"Sí"_.

Caminamos diez metros, Jake jamás me había dicho que Edward vivía encima del pub.

Edward tenía un precioso _loft_, tan impresionante como él. Cientos de volúmenes de libros y discos adornaban las paredes de cualquier estancia. Sofás de cuero, gigantescas fotografías en blanco y negro de la ciudad, luces indirectas de _leds_ artísticamente ocultas y alineadas en las paredes, decoración minimalista y de un gusto exquisito, gigantescas cristaleras, el mundo a sus pies, y... una fantástica chimenea. Me quedé fascinada viendo la ciudad desde su punto de vista, me abrazo por detrás y me dijo _"tenemos que hablar"_. Sin volverme siquiera a mirarle le dije _"hoy no, no esta noche, tenemos tiempo, mucho tiempo"_.

Tres segundos bastaron para que me diera la vuelta y estampará sus labios contra los míos. Su beso fue tan caliente y tierno como el primero, en el pasillo de los servicios del _pub_, pero más urgente, su necesidad y su pasión comenzaron a abrasar mi piel allá por donde sus labios pasaban, mi piel reaccionaba a su tacto como si entre los dos hubiera una corriente continua, la ropa sobraba, solo quería sentir mi piel contra su piel, descubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos fue como un jodido chute de adrenalina... bueno desnudos menos mi zapatos de tacón de aguja y mis media de seda con ligueros... Edward era un fetichista. Y a mí me encantaba.

Ninguno de mis amantes, ni siquiera mi exmarido, había conseguido con dos besos causar semejante efecto en mí.

En el mismo instante en que me llevó a su cama, acunada entre sus brazos, supe que había ganado. Sus dulces lunares que amaba y deseaba me invitaban a conocerlos, mi instinto no me había traicionado, oler su piel, reconocer el mapa de su cuerpo, sentir la intensidad de Edward era un regalo exclusivo, lamí con la punta de mi lengua y recorrí con la punta de mis dedos todos y cada uno de sus lunares, todos y cada uno de sus afilados músculos de su pecho, su abdomen y sus caderas, su enhiesto y espectacular pene que prometía horas de placer a gritos, su increíble mandíbula, acerada y firme, sus espectaculares pestañas que acariciaban mis mejillas cuando me besaba y sus labios, dulces y mullidos como nubes de algodón.

Pero lo mejor de todo era poseer su sonrisa y su deseo, ese que provocaba solo con mirarle intensamente, el me decía _"si me sigues mirando así, te juro que me vas a matar, quiero poseerte, quiero follarte, quiero hacerte mía"_ me decía mientras devoraba mis pezones con su caliente y sedosa lengua y el afilado marfil de su perfecta dentadura.

El deseo chisporroteaba tanto o más que las briquetas de madera de la chimenea. Estaba al límite, nunca había deseado a nadie así, una simple mirada endurecía mis pezones, solo oír su voz me excitaba y lubricaba como el mejor afrodisíaco, él no estaba mejor que yo. Nuestras caricias y besos de reconocimiento, ese primer contacto de nuestra piel, fueron como una bomba de relojería, sus ojos imploraron por mi consentimiento y yo le besé, devoré su boca y asentí. Cuando comenzó a frotar su pene contar mi sexo, creí morir. Mis piernas se abrieron sin él tocarlas y comenzó a hacerme el amor como si recitara un poema, devotamente, despacio, me penetraba mientras besaba delicadamente mi boca, cada vez que entraba y salía de mi cuerpo me cantaba sobre mis labios palabras de amor, tiernas y dulces, y cuando la pasión creció hasta un grado insoportable, cuando sus embestidas fueron rudas, salvajes, fui yo la que recité en sus oídos mis más inconfesables deseos.. .esos deseos dulces, duros y algo sucios que le hicieron volverse loco de pasión.

Amanecimos ahítos de amor, labios hinchados, cuerpos marcados, exhaustos y felices, no era suficiente... Nunca sería suficiente... nunca nos hartaríamos uno del otro.

Estuvimos encerrados en su casa todo el fin de semana. Él y yo, y el sabor de su piel, su excitante olor, el increíble tacto de su pene cuando dibujaba sobre el filigranas con la punta de mis dedos, su hipnotizante mirada, y su más tierna confesión de amor cuando me amaba y veneraba con sus palabras y su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo, su templo, él me hizo sentir el deseo y el placer en todos y cada uno de los centímetros de mi piel. Me descubrió el verdadero arte de amar, el sexo para él era un jodido arte, lo conocía mejor que nadie y siempre estaba dispuesto a enseñarme y descubrir algo nuevo. Punto G, sí con mayúsculas, sexo anal, oral, tántrico, _kamasutra_... También hablamos. Fuimos conscientes de que estábamos predestinados a conocernos, entendimos entre susurros y jadeos a Jake y decidí que pasara lo que pasara, nadie sería capaz de escindirle de mi vida, y así se lo hice saber.

Nunca me arrepentí de esa noche. Edward terminó poseyendo mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida. Y tal y como cómo le prometió a Jake, nunca me hizo daño. Edward era un hombre de palabra, honesto, sincero y leal

Desde un principio nuestras miradas fueron más fuertes que mil palabras, pero no más que nuestro inagotable deseo e inquebrantable amor, ambos jugamos fuerte y conseguimos el anhelado premio, nos poseímos de todas las formas posibles e inimaginables. Nunca abandoné a mi Jake, pero Edward, fiel a su palabra, poseyó mi corazón.

Suya, siempre suya, al límite del deseo y la pasión. Mi dios, mi eterno rey, mi Edward, mi más preciada posesión.

Esta historia está inspirada en el maravilloso y exclusivo video creado por la increíble y talentosa Robelied, POSSESSION. .com/watch?v=US4J9B_GaZc

FOR YOU ELY. 

Gracias a mis queridas Elena GL y La Rosa de Rosas, betas y amigas, casi nada.


End file.
